


Show Me Something New

by drabbleshereandthere



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, Lesbian Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbleshereandthere/pseuds/drabbleshereandthere
Summary: Max Mayfield has become a typical bored teen throughout the summer, and you decide to show her some fun.





	Show Me Something New

**Author's Note:**

> requests are a blessing y’all

Maxine Mayfield held a fiery soul that was far too big and raging for the small town of Hawkins. She had always been adventurous and wild, and while she hoped for the best, Hawkins couldn’t seem to hold that fire. With her high score blowing the ranks in the arcade a while back, and her skating skills deeming her the newfound zoomer being- well- no longer newfound, she needed excitement. Something new.  
Upon moving from California to Indiana, it was obvious to her that there would be change. And there was. A change of friends, landscape, school, and her home. But, her routine was the opposite of dynamic. It seemed like the same thing occurred every day, and that’s because it was. Wake up, go to school, deal with Billy and her father, go to the arcade or buddy up on a bike with Lucas and the boys, sleep, and repeat. It was a cycle that was seemingly neverending. After being thrown into the situation with Eleven, demo-dogs, and a mishap with Billy, things couldn’t escalate anymore than they already had- she hoped.  
There was still a feeling of something sinister lurking beneath the surface, but as far as everyone knew, the tough part was over. And though Max knew she should have been grateful- all she could think was that the excitement was over too. She would never wish danger on anyone with the situation, but the thrill was something unreal. After it all dying down, there was an empty hole where the rush used to be. Little did she know, Max would soon discover a little more adventure than she anticipated. You too, were in for something new.  
Days droned on and on; they went by slow and unrelentingly stressful. Boredom was a real bummer, and apparently exercise was supposed to help, as suggested by your parents. You were convinced that jogging over the summer must have been the worst decision you’d ever made. It was full of sweat, hard work, and constant thoughts of giving up. But you couldn’t, because it was for the better, apparently, so you didn’t.  
In the early hours of the morning that you jogged, it was a rare occurance to see the occasional car pass by or your dorky yet appealing group of friends riding bikes. But, one day, a red headed skater was passing by. The skater looked familiar, but you just couldn’t place her. She was kind enough though, to wave and send you a glance. It made you feel warm inside to be treated normally, outside of school. Friendly, and kind, yet fresh. You sent her one back, in your sweaty stupor, and couldn’t help but think of how gross you probably looked at that moment. Yet, something pulled you to the ginger. You couldn’t be bothered, anyway.  
Max’s days were boring, and she was ready to start the cycle again- unwillingly of course. But, instead she decided to skate early in the day. It wouldn’t be as hot, and maybe there would be something new to see. Luckily there was, and she all of a sudden was happy to have broken routine. There was a girl jogging on the side of the road, looking ahead, slightly sweaty and her face flushed. It wasn’t a huge difference in her day, but it was something. Max realized that she had actually seen you before, when Mike pointed you out to her.  
“That’s Y/N) (L/N). She’s actually cool, unlike Lucas.” “Shut up, Mike.”  
You were their only “cool” friend that came around every once and a while, that everyone enjoyed to see. When she waved, you waved back. Upon first “meeting”, instead of treading awkwardly or being an asshole when she waved at you, you waved back and smiled. She could definitely get used to the tingling in her cheeks from holding back a grin that it left her with. It wasn’t unpleasant, and neither were you.  
As the summer went on and eventually died with the warm weather, the school year started again. You were confident that this year would be bright. Not like it’d be terribly bad, but excitement was past due, and this small town needed some spice added to it from the get go.  
To be blunt, you were a popular personality in your grade. You didn’t make a big deal out of it, though, because everyone else already did and the extra attention wasn’t needed. You never came to the conclusion as to why you were popular, but you lived for excitement, and popularity came with its perks as to gossip and news. Unfortunately, the only exciting thing that happened last year was the Californian pair coming to Hawkins, and you missed out on meeting either one. Billy Hargrove had a killer reputation for snagging girls and killer hangovers, so that entire situation wasn’t exactly a miss. But, his younger sister was. You knew she hung out with Mike, Lucas, Dustin, and Will.  
It was just your luck that, the opportunity to meet her never came. Come to think of it, you’d only heard her name and seen her twice, the latest being last summer, and you hadn’t even recognized her. So, your curiosity hadn’t died down, and you weren’t one to give up once a new opportunity rose. This school year, you would make Max Mayfield your friend.  
Seemingly out of nowhere,the opportunity you were hoping for materialized. With your morning jogs being no longer “morning” jogs with school filling that time, it had to be adjusted to after hours. On your jog through town, you passed the arcade and were met with Lucas, Will, Mike, and Dustin. They were huddled together, and talking quietly.  
“Hey boys.” Dustin perked his head up from the circle and replied, “Hey (Y/N)! We were just talking about-“ “Shut it, Dustin!” Lucas. Your brow perked at the opportunity of new information. “Talking about…?” The group looked at eachother before an unspoken descision was made. It was always crazy how they managed to communicate like that.  
“Excuse Dustin’s loud mouth. -“ “I don’t appreciate that, man.” “Okay fine. Excuse him. We were just talking about arcade scores. Madmax beat us. Again.” Who? “Madmax?” Will spoke up, “Max Mayfield. The new girl from last year.” They call her Max, then.  
“She beat you again?” This time it was Mike who spoke, “Yeah. She’s our zoomer. She got the highscore on one of our favorite games last year and she’s done it again. We spent all of our money trying to top her score and uh, we couldn’t do it.” “Good luck, guys. I’m sure you’ll get it at some point. I have to get back to my jog though, so…” You pointed back towards where you came, sent them a grin and said goodbye. Lucas waved to you, and Will waved you off with a small grin while Mike and Dustin told you gooodbye verbally. As you continued down the road on your way home, you looked behind yourself and saw “Max” come from the back door to meet up with them, and you smiled.  
Max felt bad that the guys spent all their money attempting to beat her score, but she was also amused. And to do that took a lot in Hawkins. Only minutes later, she found herself amused again, with a conversation outside. The boys were so obviously trying to find a way to beat her, but then a new voice met her ears through the door. “Madmax?”  
If she was correct, it was (Y/N), that girl she “met” over the summer. She could have went out the door to officially meet you, but it seemed rushed, and to be honest, she was nervous. When you left, she came out and saw you going down the street on your merry way. Max thought she must have physically jumped when she went to look at you and you were already looking while smiling, and then turned back around. She smiled back, but she made sure you didn’t see. It didn’t help any of her friends from seeing though… It’s the thought that counts.  
Weeks passed, and school seemed just as boring as ever, until two days of the week got called off due to teacher planning and meetings. Not in a row, but still exciting nonetheless. That meant that for two days, jogging in the early morning- which you were no longer used to- was back on. And boy, was it hard to pull yourself back out of bed the first morning. Fortunately, while on your jog, your efforts rewarded you. You saw her again. Max was skating, but slower this time, a tiny bit in front of you, yet on the other side of the street. It was quiet, and early morning sun was breaking through the leaves of the trees. It wasn’t cold, but not hot either. Just warm enough to be comfortably outside this morning. Max knew you were there too, next to her, and it was painfully awkward.  
The thing about Max was, she was underestimated constantly, and in reality she was very smart and capable. Smart enough to know that you would come out this early when given the chance. She was trying to deny the fact that she came out this early so she might see you again, but she couldn’t. And even after admiting it, she didn’t speed up or leave.  
Right when she was about to, a voice interrupted her train of thought. “Madmax, huh?” Her head turned towards you, but your eyes were remaining forward and unwavering, as if you never even spoke. “Yeah. But Max is fine.” “Gathered that from Will. (Y/N) is fine.” A pause. “I heard that from Mike.” “Hm. Surprised we’ve never talked until now.” “Last year was crazy, wasn’t much room to.” “Crazy? Seemed boring as always for me. What were you getting into?” It just occurred to her that you in fact did not know about demo-dogs. “Just being in a new place, you know? But last summer and this school year has been boring so far.” Nice save, Max.  
“I can relate on that one, it’s been radio silence as far as any fun in the past couple months.” “Glad someone else understands. The guys are from here, so I guess they never get tired of the arcade and riding bikes around town. Oh, but I guess you’re from here too so, yknow all that is fine-“ “Actually, no. I’m from farther up north, so I completely understand. Also, I’m a bit tired, even though I’ve been jogging routinely for a while.” “That’s alright. I’ll just…” Max picked up her skateboard and walked to the other side of the road. “You sure you want to walk? Zoomers are supposed to zoom.” “I didn’t know you knew about that.” “Will mentioned it to me briefly… It’s fine, zoomer. Being dorky isn’t anything groundbreaking. I’m a bit guilty of that.” She saw you smile to the side on that one. “Alright, Madmax. How about we make things a little more fun?”  
From there, things certainly did become fun for the both of you. You decided to take her on your morning jogs, and she taught you to skateboard.  
“Okay, Maxine the skater queen, show me what you can do.” “What did you just call me?”  
“C’mon red, you can make it a little bit longer. We’re just going to the arcade and then we can stop.” “If you call me red one more time-“  
“You’re THE zoomer, so let’s see you zoom.” “What a dork.” “Damn right.”  
“Are you always this sassy?” “Yes. Got a problem?” “No. I like it.”  
“Why did I agree to ride a plank of wood with wheels-“ “First of all, it’s a skateboard. Now hold out your arms to balance and I’ll help you.”  
When you held out your arms, in short, it didn’t help. Your posture was messy and wavering, not to mention your stepping off the board every 10 seconds. “You’re the worst at this.” “I’m getting better, though! Help me.” When you looked at her with puppy dog eyes like that, and wobbled all over the place aimlessly, it was hard for her not to give in, or laugh. “Alright give me your hand.” You placed your hand in hers as you pushed yourself off and held your other arm out for balance. With her hand radiating warmth through you, it felt so much easier and actually went that way too. You still fell on your ass, though. “Hey- wait are you laughing at me?”  
On the way back from practice that day, you felt the need to do more. It was approaching sunset. The sky was an orange creme color as the sun approached the horizon to sink underneath. Clouds shrouded the empty space of the sky and by doing so added splotches of interest. “So, I was thinking.” Max scoffed before replying, “You don’t do that very often, this must be good.” “Haha very funny. I want to go exploring tomorrow in the woods. And we’re gonna find something totally tubular and you’ll thank me.” “Totally tubular? Not all people from California say that, you know.” “Are you in, or not?”A pregnant pause rested in the air. “Yeah, sure.”  
Max thought she played it cool enough, but on the inside she was overly anxious. The past months of jogging and teaching you to skate, among other things, were actually really fun and it erupted some feelings inside of her that she wasn’t ready to admit yet. Every session with you became, “What do I say?” or ”Did I say the right things?” and ”Am I moving this too quickly? Does she even like girls? Am I sure that I even like girls?” The enigma that was (Y/N) (L/N) confused her. She just had to play it cool until she decided what to do. Maxine Mayfield slept in dreams of the warm summer sun and a particular girl to spend it with. She woke up without either one.  
You just so happened to have woken up without something- or someone- as well.  
When the moon crept away with the stars and the stark black night, the Sun came with mellow shine and beautiful white clouds that signified a new day had started. Morning dew decorated the expanse of Hawkins, Indiana, and with that, started a new adventure to come with the new day. As you looked up to Max’s back window, the movements came to you like routine. Climb up the branches of the nearest tree, reach your hand out far enough to lift it up, and try to maneuver your way through the small opening without dying.  
Of course, the ginger was already waiting for you on the other side, and she offered you her hand to pull you through. “You could have opened it for me, you know.” She smiled and turned away from you to grab her backpack, “It’s funnier watching you struggle.” “You’ve gotta leave it open it now, since you’re sneaking out rather than sneaking me in.” A mumble in response. As much as she knew that there was a risk of her getting caught even with it being so early, she also knew that she really wanted this, and you promised to find something “totally tubular”. Max hopes that this was worth it.  
It wasn’t that hard to admit that you probably, maybe, totally had caught feelings for Max Mayfield over the months you’d spent together. The facts came easy to you, and as much as you’d like to tell her how good she looked with messy morning hair in a ponytail and a sweatshirt this early, you couldn’t let it spew out. There wasn’t anything not to like, and it frustrated you. The redhead quickly made her way into your heart, and it was a new experience. Though, you new it probably wasn’t long before you let something slip. Not long at all.  
“Alright, pretty girl, let’s get going. The day has started. Sunshine won’t wait on anybody.” Max stopped in her tracks while rummaging through her backpack.  
Pretty girl? You’d never called her that before. It made her flush, and she thought maybe there was hope of you liking her back after all, but maybe not, too. Silly feelings. Max never flushed, she was a teenage girl with a ”give no fucks” attitude, and she tried her best not to let some nickname get to her.  
She finished checking for all her things, and made her way towards the window, where you were already waiting on the branch outside. Her head came first, then her leg stepping onto the ledge from the entryway with a roof down below. Last went her other leg as her torso slid through. She reached through the window to grab her backpack, and after finally having everything she needed, grabbed your hand, and made her way down the tree and onto the safe ground. “Is mission: forest adeventure ready to start?” “Mission is a go, Ms.(L/N).”  
The walk to enter the woods was filled jokes and laughs. Your busted up sneakers, along with hers, tried their best to balance along the double yellow lines that decorated the road. Yet, mindful of the occasional car. When you both finally arrived at the forest opening, it seemed more questionable than before. “(Y/N), what if we don’t find anything?” “I’m sure we’ll find something. There’s got to be countless secrets in this town.” If only you knew, she thought. Little did she know, Max would soon discover a little more adventure than she anticipated.  
The both of you moseyed around the forest, taking a few rights, lefts, and going straight forward. It was getting harder and harder not to say anything to her, but there you were, keeping your mouth shut, even with the sights in front of you. Her thick copper tresses were shining in the light of early morning and light splotches of brown danced across her nose and up into her hair line. What you’d give to actually say that.  
After an hour or two, you had a cute little collection of non-broken bottles in cool colors, bottle caps, and had tried not to startle the deer. Max had climbed a few trees to get a good vantage point, and you accumulated ideas as to what you might find. “Maybe a car? With a dead body in it? Track down a murder case or something.” An idea popped into Max’s head. “Or some thrown away exoskeletons of the girls my brother messes around with. They’re plastic, I swear. Total pinups.” Maxine bounced up onto her feet and reached a hand out for you to grab onto. Once you made it onto your feet as well, she spoke. “We can’t find em without moving. Come on.”  
After 20 stale minutes of walking in the same direction, a flash of light caught Max’s eye to her left. She stopped, and took steps back to where it shined again, moving over the spot multiple times. You just so happened to notice. “Find something?” Max hesitated before answering, “Yeah. I think so.” Her knees picked up slightly when stepping over the overgrown weeds in her path towards the unknown object. You followed closely behind, judging by the steps that were loud and less than graceful. Her knees returned to their normal stance before bending down so she could examine the object of suspicion. Once her eyes identified what it was, her hand darted out to grab it, but her fingers encased it in a strange type of grace, making sure to avoid the sharp edges. “It’s just glass. Shined in my eye when I was passing. Piece of junk.” She threw it back where you came from, and sighed.  
You were going to encourage her to keep looking, before hearing a gasp and the trample of feet becoming quieter as she ran. Your head turned towards the sound and quickly trailed after her. Sticks and plants crunched under your feet as you tried to match her pace, but a wave of fiery red hair was all that you could see for the trees as you ran. “Max? This isn’t funny, what happened? Where did you-“ And you skidded to a complete stop, right along with her. “You were right, (Y/N). This is totally tubular.”  
In front of both of you, was a faded amusement park, drained of its previous joy, and instead overflowing with plants and vines. Rubble remained of some of the attractions, but surprisingly, most were in tact. “Woah. I had no idea this was back here.” “You’re telling me.” Max took the first steps into the interanace past the ticket booth, and you followed.  
There was a no longer colorful walkway, with signs headed towards different rides and abandoned booths that were littered with stray trash. Empty tea cups and a stray Tilt-A-Whirl entered your view. They seemed to have initials on them, N.W., and J.B. So some people had been here before you.  
You couldn’t help but think of what spending time at an up and running amusement park with her would be like. Buying overpriced food that was nowhere near being good for you, riding rides that would surely make you hurl, and trying to kiss her at the top of the Ferris wheel at night when all the lights were ablaze, all the while thinking of how cliché it was. All of a sudden, a voice met your ears. “Hey! Snap out of it and look at this!” Max stood in front of you, with her arm and pointed finger aimed towards a ferris wheel. If only she knew what you were thinking moments before. “Yeah. It’s cool how it manages to still be here. Time definitely hasn’t stopped for the thing though, it’s damaged and rusty. It’s beautiful in its own way, I guess.” “Agreed, but that’s not what I was talking about. I wasn’t pointing at the Ferris wheel on its own. Look.” Oh.  
Resting on a lower laying cart in the contraption was a ring tied onto a shoelace. Although it was lower, it was still high for your standards. “Max.” She turned to you at the sound of your voice. You’d never actually called her by her name before, and to hear you say it meant you were being serious. “Yeah?” “I bet I can get that ring.” “(Y/N). That’s stupid. I thought it looked cool, but that’s high up. You’ll die trying to get that thing…I bet you can’t.” “I bet I can get that ring, and if I’m right then you have to kiss me.” When she looked back at you to confirm that you really just said that, your face was completely serious, and it was like the day you both officially met. You’d spoken, but your eyes were pointed forward, and focused on the ring, as if you never even spoke. She didn’t know what to say, and it was quiet for a minute, before you walked towards the lowest laying seat and started climbing. Hearing you say what you’d said alone was cataclysmic. It meant you liked her, and she wasn’t stuck in a position she didn’t want to be in again. It wasn’t some boring summer, or a sufferable school year anymore. In all honesty, she hoped you got it.  
After you fell on your ass after climbing on top of the very first one, she knew she loved you for sure, and Maxine Mayfield let out a loud laugh for all the forest to hear. The aging of the amusement park may have drained the past joy and excitement that happened there, but it certainly didn’t stop more from being created. You laughed too, and sat up on your elbows. “That was pretty stupid.” “It definitely was. Can I still kiss you?” By the time you looked up to see if she was joking, Max already made her way to you and placed her hand on your cheek. You looked up from your place on the ground up to her eyes and leaned in. When your lips met, and your eyes fluttered closed, her lips melted onto yours like warm honey. Smooth and heated. Time stood still, even if only for a few short moments.  
The next thing you knew, your (E/C) orbs were staring at a smiling face and crystal blue ones, returning the look. It was silent once more, before she spoke, “That was..” “Yeah.” “Do you want to get out of here?” “Yes please.” Her hand helped you up for the second time, and you both returned back to the small town of Hawkins, and away from your new found place in the woods, with your fingers interwoven and your palms pressed together. This certainly was something new.  
—bonus— not crucial to the story—  
Upon coming back to school with Max and altercations with her in front of the boys becoming more affectionate, they found out about your relationship. It wasn’t a dirty little secret, but what came with them knowing was a multitude of jokes, kissy faces, and embarrassing Max in their spare time. All in all though, they were the ones who came to love you both being together the most. You even took them all back to the abandoned amusement park, where they now hang out sometimes, but they can’t let Dustin get anywhere near the Ferris wheel. He’s determined to get that ring, and every time they go, he ends up almost breaking his back.  
“Dustin, get down from there!”  
“I’vE aLmOsT gOt iT!”

**Author's Note:**

> :) thx for reading (reqs are a blessing y’all)


End file.
